Unforgettable Past
by TjClearwater
Summary: Paul and Jacob are on Patrol and find a mysterious girl who holds the tribe emblem. Has Jacob found his long lost sister and what does Seth have to do with it?
1. Mystery Girl

SELENA POV

I was scared. Scared that I would never see another day. I turned around, breathing heavily but still managing to stay standing. What I was running from, I had no idea. I quickly started running again to escape from the creature that was chasing me. The forest seemed to go past in a blur. Was it because I was light headed? It can't be, because I can see my hands pumping clearly beside me. I must be really fast. You know, tripping might sound stupid but it was a simple thing like that, that I never knew would change my life.

My vision started going blurry after I hit my head and everything started spinning. I'm pretty sure I was starting to hallucinate because I could have sworn I just saw a giant wolf jump out of the trees. Hmm, odd. My head was pounding but what happened next was just out of this world. That is if it's real. It looked like the wolves were ripping people apart, but that's just me and my hallucinations talking. And there goes my consciousness.

JACOB POV

"Hey Paul, can you smell that?" It smelt like, maybe 3 vamps and what I think might be a human. That's not good.

"Smells like a leech. Let's go check it out." Paul said. I'm sure he smelt the human-y thing by the look on his face.

"Race you there?" I asked, ready for a bit of excitement from the stupid patrols. I was so bored because Sam had us running every hour, and I got the night runs with Paul. The leeches had been around La Push and Forks for 3 months and they were starting to get on my nerves. Why? Because we have to do patrols until they leave. Paul took off with me right on his tail, literally. My heart was pumping as the smell of leeches and blood started getting stronger. I let Paul get in front because I've won the last six times. Paul is so slow.

All I hear from Paul is "shit". I follow up behind him and see leeches standing around talking while a girl is lying on the ground with blood coming from her head. After that it's like instinct takes over because both Paul and I leap at the leeches. They turn and move at their annoying vampire speed. I jump at the vampire and graze it with my nose. I have a glance at Paul and he is ripping apart a blood-sucker in his mouth. Then there's that sickening crack telling me that Paul succeeded. I jump at the leech missing, but it scratches my arm. _Ouch! That hurt._ I jump at the blood-sucker again, this time managing to get it in my claws. I pin it and it stares at me. A girl about 29 that looks so innocent; oh well. I sink my teeth into her neck, twisting her head and ripping it off.

Paul walked over huffing. "Start a fire so we can burn these blood-suckers". I strolled into the woods and grabbed some wood in my mouth. On my way back I suddenly had an epiphany; _the girl was still lying there._ I ran as fast as I could back to where Paul was starting the fire, dropping the fire wood I headed back to the forest.

"Where you going?" Paul asked curiously.

"Phasing so I can see what's up with the girl." Paul turned and looked at the girl, curiosity spread across his face. He looked at me and slowly nodded. I headed to phase coming back out with the clothes that had been tied around my leg, now on my body.

While I was walking over to the girl, the wind swept her scent over to me. _That's odd, she doesn't smell human._


	2. Who is she?

**So I hoped you liked my last chapter, if there are any questions about it just IM me…like to thank VictoryNike for being my first reviewer EVER! You rock my world…hope you like chapter 2**

**TjClearwater **

JACOB POV

I was really confused. There lying before me was a beautiful girl who I thought was human until I picked up her scent. Don't worry, I haven't imprinted on the strange girl. I smelt again and I definitely smelt something like us. I wasn't quite sure but it definitely smelt a bit wolf-ish. I bent down and turned her over so she was on her back. She was beautiful. She had black hair in a messy braid. Her skin was that of a native and was amazingly flawless. I started looking down her body. Get out of the gutter, I was checking for any cuts or bite marks. Her necklace caught my eye.

"Yo Paul, phase and get over here." I yelled at Paul who had just finished putting out the fire. Paul ran into the woods. While he was there, I studied the necklace. No way it's real because these are rare. As in never been seen since "the night" rare. I heard Paul come over jogging through the grass.

"What's up?" Paul asked, concern tracing his voice.

"Look at her necklace, its –"

"- the tribe emblem. How does she have it?" Paul finished my sentence for me. That same question has been running through my head. Paul was intently studying the necklace while my head was spinning. I was starting to get freaked out by her smell. It's impossible for her to be one of us. She should have been killed. Paul kept looking from her to me and back again. His eyes widened "hey Jacob, didn't Billy say you had a sister that was killed that 'night'?" my eyes widened. Yeah sure dad had said I had a sister but he also said that she died. I'm sort of freaking out.

"Let's take her back to my house and see what dad says." Paul nodded. He ran into the woods, coming out seconds later in wolf form. I picked up the mysterious girl and laid her on her stomach across Paul's back. I used the rope (the one that ties Paul's clothes to his leg) to tie her to Paul. After I made sure the rope was tight enough I went and phased. Paul and I took off to my house. Questions were running through my head like: who is she? How did she get the necklace? Is she one of us? And the most horrifying question, is she my sister?

"Dude, calm down. We will find out when we get to Billy's." Paul was right. I really did need to calm down. As we were running through the woods, we ran through a field. The sky was dark and the stars were shining bright, illuminating the flowers that were growing through the field. I must be really freaked out 'cause I'm starting to sound like a poet. When we got to my house I phased behind the trees while Paul waited. I started un-tying the ropes and carried her inside while Paul phased. There were no lights on so I presumed dad was sleeping. All my questions have to wait till morning. I laid her on the couch and went to get some water for Paul and myself.

We both fell asleep sitting at the bench. I woke up to a knock on the door. I shook Paul awake. "What time is it?" Paul grabbed his phone off the bench,

"6:10. far out, who's awake this early?" Paul responded, obviously tired as he rubbed his eyes. Who is up this early, 'cause I'd rather be sleeping. I walked over to the door, dragging my feet from the exhaustion from night patrols. Yawning as I opened the door I looked outside to see – Seth?

"Man, Jake you look tired." Seth said in his always happy mood. I honestly don't know how a 16-year-old werewolf is always this happy. I swear that kid has a shot of caffeine every hour.

"Seth, what are you doing here? Do you even know what time it is?" I questioned Seth, annoyed that I was just woken up by the walking shot of caffeine.

"Sam said you got back early from patrol, and he sent me to check on you guys to make sure you're alright." Not naming anyone *cough* Sam *cough* but someone clearly doesn't want me and Paul sleeping. Paul came to the door with a glass of water in hand. "Hey Paul, you look tired."

"No thanks to you. What are you even doing here?"

"Calm down, just here on orders. So what actually happened last night?" Seth came inside and we all sat around the kitchen bench as I explained last night's events; Paul occasionally butting in now and then. "So, where's the girl?" My eyes widened at the sudden realisation that we've been sitting here talking about her and she could have woken up at any second. I showed Seth into the living room and there she was, still lying on the couch. Paul walked over to check if she was breathing. Don't worry, she was, I just think she was knocked unconscious or passed out. Either way, she's still alive. "That's the girl? Dude she's in some of my classes. I've known her since middle school."

"What?" Paul and I said in unison.

"What's her name? How old is she? Does she have any siblings? Where – "

"Jacob! Calm down", Paul shouted. All my questions where coming out in a blur in response to Seth's statement. If he knows her then he might be able to ask her about her family and if she could possibly be a part of our tribe.

"Seth?" Paul asked, getting my questions across to Seth.

"Her names Selena Kate, but she gets called Skate. I think she turns 16 in 2 or 3 days. Pretty sure she lives with her aunty 'cause her mum died when she was little or something. I don't talk to her." Seth explained, still confused at my rush of questions.

"Her necklace, do you know anything about it?" Paul asked Seth.

"Wait, what necklace?" Seth asked confused. Clearly he knows nothing about it.

"When we found her she was, and still is wearing a necklace. That necklace has this -" I pointed to my tattoo "- on it and we want to know how she got it." Seth walked over to her and looked at the necklace.

"She never takes it off but I haven't seen it closely. How long has she been out?" Seth asks curiously.

I told Seth that she has been unconscious since we found her. We haven't been able to talk to her. Paul is considering waking her up when dad rolls into the room. He takes one look at Skate and says, "You found her. How?"


End file.
